


Red and Blue

by Bibibabubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, クロコーチ | Kurokouchi (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibibabubi/pseuds/Bibibabubi
Summary: Yes I ship Akashi and Kuroko! This is my first fanfic and I have a lot of fun writing it. Comments, kudos much appreciated!





	1. Longings

Kuroko peeked around the corner. 

There he is, the object of his fascination... and fantasy. 

Flaming red hair, a tad untidy, framed a porcelain face and startling hetereochromatic eyes, one golden and the other scarlet. An aristocratic nose and a gracious smile on his face, completed the picture. 

Kuroko sighed and peeked some more, his heart thudding as he drank his fill of Akashi. 

Kuroko recalled the first time he laid his eyes on the red haired boy. He was trying his best to dribble, desperately wanting to upgrade his skills so that he can advance in Teikou's renown basketball club. 

Aomine has always been ever encouraging, giving him tips, playing with him till the late evening hours of school. But Kuroko felt that despite trying his best, he wasn't a prodigy like the dark skinned teenage boy. 

And when Akashi first saw him playing with Aomine, Kuroko felt his heart stopped beating for a moment. And lit up on fire when Akashi deigned to smile at him. 

Over the weeks as Kuroko practised with the tips Akashi given him, his name reverberated with every thud of the ball between palm and floor. 

A-ka-shi... A-ka-shi...

Kuroko then knew. 

Despite being 15 years of age, this was a love of a lifetime that he would never get out of. 

Or so he thought. As his love for Akashi deepened over the months, stunned by the good luck that he got into Teikou's starting team with Akashi's recommendation, a nugget of dismay started planting deep into his gut whenn he noticed how Akashi's personality has twisted and turned inwards. 

Winning is important... but wanting to win at the cost of everything else? If Kuroko is honest with himself, he knows that Akashi has done a 180 degrees change in his personality. From being gentle, nurturing, gracious, Akashi is now callous to the point of even cruel. Like what he did to Ogiwara. 

He cried tears of joy when his high school team won. He sneaked a peek at Akashi, whose face was distorted in sadness and abject disappointment and Kuroko's heart dipped momentarily despite the victory. 

And his heart lifted and flew when Akashi walked over and offered his hand. 

Akashi smiling despite his tears. 

The selfless prince is back again. 

Kuroko wished he could hug him there and then. And whispered his love for him over these 2 years. 

After that Winter Cup, Akashi has often made time to meet with Kuroko. Despite staying in Kyoto while Kuroko is in Tokyo, the scarlet haired boy has often taken the 3 hours trip to Tokyo, for meals and oh yes, basketball games with Kuroko. 

Slowly they established their old friendships. The jokes that only they get it and laugh at. 

And gradually, the innocent meet ups became something more. A slight brush of fingertips as they reach for the same fries in Maji Burger. Akashi tucking Kuroko's cold fingers in his warm jacket, wrapped tightly around his gloved fingers. 

Kuroko blushed. He longed for more. But even more so, he was worried what if he jeopardised this treasured friendship by making the first move. 

So he smiled and blushed at Akashi, his eyes sparkled as he tried to communicate wordlessly, of his desire to take things further but dared not to.  

It was an exquisite kind of pain, to subject himself to it, Kuroko realised. Torn between his fantasy where Akashi, if he ever does, reciprocate his feelings, and the bleak dismay if he doesn't.   

But slowly the short day trips for meals and basketball matches slowly turned into longer excursions. There was a summer festival that Akashi invited Kuroko up to, during the summer holidays. Trekking up into nature, to see the Inari Shrine, and gaze in awe at the toru gates. Tossing coins and ringing the bell, while praying for good health and wishes for the family.  

And then one day, Akashi asked Kuroko: 

"There's a beautiful and privately owned onsen in Kyoto, about 2 hours away from my home. Would you like to go for an overnight trip with me?" 

Kuroko was overjoyed.


	2. In the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so because I enjoy exercising my creative writing for once (I write a lot on social media for business), onwards we go to Chapter 2!

It was the day. Kuroko was excited as he disembarked from the train, scanning the crowds, hoping to catch a sight of his beloved. 

Akashi has told him to meet him at the Kyoto train station and they would take a chauffeured car up to the onset. Though Kuroko is not looking forward to another 2 hours on the road, after a 3 hours train ride, the companionship makes all the difference. 

"Kuroko, over here!" Akashi waved him over. His heart sped up and his cheeks blush. Thank goodness for the cold weather which he can blame. He ran over to Akashi. 

"Ohaiyo, Akashi kun." Kuroko smiled at him. To his surprise, Akashi grabbed his hands and lift them to his lips. Scarlet eyes peered at him and he smiled at Kuroko. 

He gestured over to a nearby limousine. "Let's get in. Are you hungry? I got our chef to prepare some hot meal and drinks in the car, in case you need some."

Kuroko was thankful; he was so nervous and excited that he didn't have any appetite for breakfast earlier before he boarded the train. 

Akashi clasped his hand as they boarded the car. After murmuring to the driver to start driving, he pressed a button. A privacy screen rolled up between them and the driver, affording them total privacy. 

"Kuroko, you better drink some of this. You look frozen." Akashi poured out a hot beverage into a cup and passed to the blue haired boy. 

Kuroko was going to wrinkle his nose; he wasn't fond of coffee but then he caught a whiff. 

"Vanilla!" A blissed out look appeared on his face and he smiled gratefully at Akashi. 

"Yes, I remember how much you love it and got the chef to whip it up for you." Akashi smiled gently at Kuroko as he poured coffee for himself in another cup. 

The two sat happily, wordlessly for a few minutes as they savoured the much needed hot beverages together. Kuroko looked outside the window and admire how snow was blanketing the scenery outside. 

When he turned back, his breath hitched. Akashi was looking intensely at him and a hot flush suffused Kuroko's cheeks. 

Before he could say anything further, Akashi leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips across Kuroko's. 

Kuroko gasped. Heat was crawling up his spine and coiled in his belly. He clutched at Akashi's sleeves and felt himself drowning in the simple kiss. 

Akashi nibbled and licked Kuroko's lips. The latter moaned and Akashi slide his tongue in. He sought Kuroko's tongue and a sensual fog slowly descended on Kuroko. 

"Ahhhh... hmmpf... Akashi... kun." Kuroko was incoherent at this point, words were just meaningless sounds on his lips. 

Akashi smiled into the kiss. He cradled the other boy's head and kiss his nose lovingly. 

"I have always wanted to do that for so long, Kuroko." 


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know... show and not tell. But I am having too much fun writing this and stretching my rusty creative muscles. I hope you have fun reading this too. Kudos and comments appreciated.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Is this Akashi confessing his feelings to him? He finally found his voice and spoke up haltingly.  

"Akashi kun, I... love you." 

"I know Kuroko, don't forget I am absolute."

Having found his courage to speak after these few years of holding back, now it is as though a dam has burst in Kuroko and words tumbled out, over one another. 

"Since I first saw you... and how you, among so many people, saw what is worth nurturing in me. 

Even when the other side of you came out, I do fear but I never lose sight of the you I love. No, in fact, I love everything about you. Even when you were the other way and the Teikou team don't know how to be around you."

As Kuroko spoke, Akashi peppered his face with kisses. 

"Kuroko, I love you too. I was curious when I first saw you, playing with Daiki, playing so diligently even though you were in the third string. 

I love the way you play basketball... and even when we went to different high schools, when I was consumed by my other self, I never forget you." 

He took a breath and continued. 

"I missed you when I was in Rakuzan. Why do you think I picked up Chihiro? Because since I couldn't have the original in my team, I thought a substitute may just ease my heart until I next see you." 

Akashi interjected a bitter laugh then. 

"Imagine my jealousy when I saw your new light, Kagami. I was already jealous of Daiki in Teikou and I didn't realised that you got another parter when you entered Seiren." 

Kuroko's mouth formed a small O. 

"Is... is that why you threatened him when you first saw him? With Midorima's scissors? And you using your Emperior eye on him after that?"

Akashi was rueful. "Yes and yes. And to witness how you have grown in skills while you have been in Seiren. I-I thought I was the only one who saw the hidden gem in you and nurtured you. Now there are others who have a part in grooming you to be the capable basketball player you are today."

Akashi bowed his head, a little wistful. 

"I am so glad we made up, Kuroko. That you agree to meet me on those numerous occasions after Winter Cup. I think another man would have rejected meeting me, but you... you did. And you forgave me so utterly and completely."

At this point, Kuroko couldn't help it but kiss Akashi on the lips. 

"I love you Akashi kun. There is nothing you could do that will get me off you. Since 15, since knowing you, you already have my heart. Completely, utterly and forever." 

Kuroko hugged Akashi and pecked him on the cheek. Akashi placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head and the pair snuggled closely, wordlessly, until they reached their destination. 

They got out. It is a beautiful onset, traditional and yet quaint. The female owner smiled and bowed slightly. 

"Seijuro! Long time no see! Welcome!" Kuroko raised his eyebrows at the mention of Akashi's first name and the latter winked. 

"Old family friend."

They stepped into the onset. 


End file.
